Finding Layla
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Layla is a half vampire. A new creation from god. When she gets kidnapped her brothers go to Sam and Dean for help. When the kidnapper turns out to be a crazy scientist will they find her in time?


"We need your help"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, it wasn't everyday when you opened the door to your motel room and found The trickster angel, professional angel (Dean's nickname for Castiel), and the devil.

"What?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "We said we need your help"

Sam nodded and pushed Dean aside allowing the angels into the room. Gabriel silently nodded at him in thanks and he nodded back. It was unusual to see them actual getting long, not trying to kill one another. Thats what told the brothers this had to be serious. Dean cleaned off the couch and Sam told the to sit down.

"Ok whats going on? Why do you need our help?"

"Our little sisters..."

"You got a little sister?"

"Yes now don't interupt me. Our little sister Layla, she's missing."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean she's 'missing'?"

"Well she like to take walks at night. See Father was trying to make a new type of human. Layla's not an angel she's a half vampire, nobody really knew why Father decided to make her but he did adore her. When she came to Earth we all knew about it, kept an eye on her. She bounced from place to place, but she really liked staying with Gabe, he was fun and really laid back she said. But when she was walking from his place to the entrance to mine she disappeared. We haven't heard from her since. That's why we need your help."

Dean stood up and started pacing and Gabe leaned into Sam to ask.

"Does he always do that?"

"Only when he's thinking really hard, which isn't very often"

Dean stopped pacing and spun around, "First off I heard that. Second off since apparently you have a younger sister that nobody knows about what does she look like?"

"Well she has short brown hair with bangs that cover her left eye. Her eyes are a dark blue almost like the night sky. Last time we saw her she was wearing a black, blue, and purple dress that ened at her knees, brown boots, and the necklace we got her for her 'birthday'. It says Unity, Love, and Hope. she's about yay tall and really quiet, sometimes. I mean she can be loud too and she loves to sing and listen to music so lucy got her an Ipod. She's practically attached to that thing. Guys you need to find her!"

Sam patted Gabriels knee.

"Don't worry we'll help you, right Dean?"

"Yah. Right. Ok so she's a half vampire half human, it explains why she likes hanging outside at night. Layla means born at night so thats self explainitory. Do you know anyone or thing that would be out to get her?"

The angel brothers exchanged looks and shook their heads. Castial paused and then pulled something out of his pocket.

"Well I was walking down the street on the way to the coffee shop and didn't think of it until now but I found her phone on the corner"

Sam took it and started messing with it.

"Guys guys tehres a new video message!"

"Play it"

Sam nodded and sat on the floor infront of them while Dean stood behind. He pushed play and they saw Layla tied up in a chair with her mouth gagged. Someone walked into the screen and pulled the gag out.

"My brothers are going to kick you ass when they find you"

While the guy patted her cheek and whispered something in her ear the Winchesters could see her small fangs as she talked back. And the fact that she was paler than the average human and angel alike they could deduce that so far the story checked out. They were pulled out of their thoughts when a face filled the screen.

"Why hello my audiance. I know that your there Sam and Dean Winchester. And I know your there to Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel. I told you this would happen. I don't know about you but I personally have always wanted to see what made a supernatural being such as a vampire ticked. However considering the circumstances and who you people are I'll make you a deal. You find your sister in one week following my rules you can have her. No strings attached. In another 25 minutes I'll send another video giving you instrutions to our game. The prize being the life of your precious baby sister."

The video cut off with another look at Layla. This didn't help the situation at all. Infact it just made it worse, until Dean thoguht of it.

"Wait if you forgot about it then it has been past 25 minutes. Sam is there another video?"

There was a pause and then a "Yes". Sam pushed a couple bottons and soon another video was playing.

"OK so here is how we play. I will let you search for her. I will text you slight instrutions but just that the rest is up to you. You have a week. At the end of the week at midnight I will slice your precious Layla open and see what makes her.. Well her. The conditions are as follows. If you do make it here in time you are to take you siter and go. Your not allowed to come after me got it? Now while you here why don't you say heloo to your little price? Say hello Layla"

"I know I don't say it very much but please help me. Guys I'm scared. Please save me"

The video cut off randomly. That was the final straw. The three brothers were ready to kill.

"Ok so the text says. I'm in a hot place with lots of sun. Don't forget to try the orange juice its delicious"

Dean clapped his hands, "Looks like we're headed to Florida"

They had a girl to find and they weren't going to stop until they did.

* * *

So tell me what you think! Should I keep going or not? Let me know! Sorry if they seem kind off ooc but this is my first supernatural fic.


End file.
